User talk:Shurow/Archive 2013.1
-- Barkjon 01:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) hi. this is my high score for catchin' waves. [[User:4th hale|''4th hale]] Template Hello. Here is a template for you! I hope you like it! --Nintendo 300 03:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool Thanx! :) How did you do that? Template Hello , I have made a template for you! Anyone who would like to use this template has to ask me or I will remove it. I hope you like the template! See you later ! [[User:Penguinstorm300|'~Penguinstorm300']] [[User talk:Penguinstorm300|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Penguinstorm300|(Blog)]] Go On Chat yup --Nintendo 300 00:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! Hello, Don't forget to vote for the Penguin of the Month!, before 29 of this month. Thank you, --Sdgsgfs 13:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shurow Hey Shurow, can I part own your penguin with you? My others are all hacked and are now banned forever. I hate hackers and my penguins cannot be unbanned. I promise I won't do anything to your penguins and I have made a new e-mail address so the hacker can't get hold of our penguins. Thanks. Nintendo 300Talk is very sad. New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Go on chat Y --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 03:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Yo its Shurow! Thanks for fixing the Captain's Quarters page for me :) People have been doing that all day and ive had to keep fixing them. Do you think I should be an admin? I could really help tell Nintendo or another admin what you think. ''--Shurow (Talk) 00:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Shurow! Thanks for leaving a message. :D No problem, I always check my email and the Recent Wiki Activity to see if there has been any vandalism on articles. It really annoys me when people vandalize. I mean, there's a whole other CP Wiki for vandalizing, and people have to do it here. Ugh. And to answer your question, I personally believe that anyone who contributes as well as you and I do should become an administrator after maybe a month or two of dedicated editing. If all of those people who vandalize worked together and contributed instead, this Wiki would be twice as better of a place. Anyway, I see that you have been contributing a lot here lately and that you joined in 2008. You certainly look to me like you have the requirements to be an administrator. However, the only way you can really become an admin is if you step up and ask an admin yourself. Meanwhile, you have my recommendation. If you do decide to ask, please don't hesitate to use this message as a reference for an admin to see. :) Thanks again for leaving a message. --Hey.youcp (Talk) 03:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing Keep editing Shurow! Here are some things to do for the Wiki. *When editing, please space out the paragraphs and titles like so- Title Notice the space above then keep going, keep going, this is the paragraph of the article. Notice new space Now new article section, notice the space between the title and the paragraph again XD. Edit like that in the example please. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Um... Look at this page you did, it was the first one I opened that you edited. The Expedition Hat is a hat that was first seen in the Glade room during the Wilderness Expedition. It was available from January 17, 2011 until January 31, 2011. After 31 January it was no longer available. When worn, it looks like hair. It also has a raccoon tail. Gallery Expedition Hat123.PNG|An in-game penguin wearing Expedition Hat. Expedition Hat456.PNG|A penguin wearing Expedition Hat on a Player card. You said you knew all about editing, clearly this is false as even the first one I opened of your edits, gallery and the gallery HTML below doesn't have a space... Make sure next time, it is The Expedition Hat is a hat that was first seen in the Glade room during the Wilderness Expedition. It was available from January 17, 2011 until January 31, 2011. After 31 January it was no longer available. When worn, it looks like hair. It also has a raccoon tail. Gallery Expedition Hat123.PNG|An in-game penguin wearing Expedition Hat. Expedition Hat456.PNG|A penguin wearing Expedition Hat on a Player card. Instead. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog mean I meant leave a WHOLE LINE SPACE between the title 'gallery' and the paragraph below so it looks like this: Gallery info here Nintendo 300Talk Blog Wiki Party Hi , The '''Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Where are you Where are you Shurow? You are demoted. Please come back. Did you quit the wiki? I did not see you in new wiki too. Please come back. We need you. --[[User:Mixer2301|''' Idea Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 16:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sup Hi, Welcome back to the wiki! :) The reason you were demoted was because you were inactive. Sdgsgfs said the he will promote you when you come back and edit. And when you were inactive, many things in this wiki has changed. You can notice them easily. Thanks- [[User:Mixer2301|' Idea Mixer2301']] Admin and Chat Moderator 02:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN ON THE LOOSE!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 02:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 13:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) trouble with photos how to add a photo? im having trouble eh..... I NEED U!!!!! --Lumino66 (Talk) 03:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Moo Moo Moo Moo Moo. (Come on chat please :) ) User:Seth4564official The nicest user on the wiki :D(I give hugs ;).) 02:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) moo chat Important Re: Important Message ''Hey.youcp! lol thats what i like about ur name, i never have to say hey twice. I wanted to tell u somethin so here it goes: Moo There, I hope you liked ur message. What do you think about my new signature? lol ''--[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 03:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC)'' Hey, Shurow! Thanks for telling me that super important message. XD The sig looks great! Thanks for the compliment on my random username, haha. Moo On! (In case you're wondering, that's the catchphrase I came up with for you. ;D It's like "Waddle On," only for you.) --Hey.youcp (Talk) 02:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: SUPER Important Message Good idea on the catch phrase lol. I think i can use it, lol. Now I have an even more important message: Pudding Tell anyone, and you will be destroyed, by a pack of wild, savage gerbils. Lol I even added it too my signature. Until then...Moo on! ''--[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]]| Moo On! 03:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC)'' You said, "lol" 3 times in that message. xD Lollollollol. And you're welcome for the catch phrase idea. I didn't know you would actually put it in your sig, hahah. And don't worry my friend who is a P'l'''u'm, your 'd'airy cow 'd'onut fr'i'''e'n'd will keep your '''g'elatinous secret safe. ;D Heheh, get it, "gelatinous?" It's cuz your important message was "pudding." XD ...Oops. Did I say that out loud?? Lol, oh well. --Hey.youcp (Talk) 00:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat pwease? Moo. Hwi i will!!! Be prepared Hello, I am sending this message to all rollbacks, admins and bcats I can get to: A very dangerous CP Wiki vandalism group and CP Army called the Purple Republic have striked the Army Wiki and the Fanon Wiki. Beware as the chances are high they will attack here next. Get everyone together and make sure you are prepared! '''star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Shurow, What is that "I. Like. PIE." thing? lol (no, but please don't do it again). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 00:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: No problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 00:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Your Cow Hello, good sir. You appear to have left your cow while away from chat. Please refrain from doing so in the future, as your cow was a great deal of trouble and would not stop "MOO-ing." Fortunately for you, a gentleman and I took it upon ourselves to babysit your lolcow while you were away being irresponsible. We have returned the aforementioned cow, but not before defacing it with graffiti. Let this be a lesson to you in the future. ... Seriously though, stop being inactive in chat. XD --Hey.youcp (Talk) 04:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Party! You're invited! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) How long am I banned from chat? Hello! Chat Hey Can you come on to chat to track Penguin Band? thank you, Commander Bsyew 00:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs INVITED! Shurow,your invited to my party of 500 edits!.be sure to check my blog.and come with Party Hat! Vikey OUT! Admin power abuse. I have given Wikia staff a copy of the entire chat log, and it will show them that you abused your powers and banned me for no reason. I have requested that your powers are stripped, and I've given them proof you are under the age of 13, resulting in COPPA ban. Have a good time. ---- 03:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Happyface Hi Shurow, Don't worry, you are not being blocked :P as there is as much proof for what he says as the existance of extraterrestriall... more or less. Anyway, i contacted Happyface to make sure no one from the new wiki will come to make us fight. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) -_- yes the band is rihanna hair -_- The Band is Rihanna Hair. All my friends agree. Why did you revert it. Thank you. --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 21:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) How do I change my name How do I change my name thanks I don't know --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I am probably thinking of leaving the wiki, but I'm not sure. --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Just this wiki? And Can I just change it for just this wiki? Please? Thank you--Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm attempting to change my name to "Raraahahah" (10 characters) but It's not allowing me to. Please can you help? Thanks --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Name Change I've contacted Wiki Staff and requested to change the name to Raraahahah_Gaga (15 characters.) Thanks for helping. --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Name Change II No problem. But if it goes for all the Wikia's I am on, can I ask that I can change it back for the other wikias since I only want name change on this one. thanks --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shurrow. I was just wondering out of curiosity if you were going to merge to the new wiki. I really hope you do, because you seem like a great editor, and an awesome person. P.S.- That's so cool that you're penguin is older than mine :P I joined CP on November 15th, 2007(I almost had that 2nd year party hat! lol) [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 02:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rockhopper Hi, Sorry Shurow, it was not vandalism. I have been asked to implement a new game in the site and these modifications were just a test and had failed. I have reverted myself. Can you please remove the banner on my page? 07:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hey Shurow. Thank you for your wonderful compliment! I search Youtube, and try to find the oldest videos of catalogs from years ago. Trust me, it`s hard finding these really old videos from 2006. Also, I already hit 100 edits. Once again, thanks for the compliment. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 05:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Hey I have ADHD too Cardinalhalk Excuse me but can you please come back on Chat? CoffeeMugRS swore and called me jack(bleep)! Award Hi Shurow, Yesterday, Bsyew created an award template. He told bme i can give it to other users as well, so i thought you deserve it too! You truely deserve it. Waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Can you please be active on chat? Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 00:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) User:BestPenguin Hey Shurow! I have something to tell you! BestPenguin had been mean on Chat. Evidence here: i dont belive you make it gone for good and dont bring it back intil it avaible-the pin is not a pin if its not on list of pins